Lucky Love and Depression
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Kagami and Misao begin dating, but Konata becomes depressed. Will Kagami realize she's made a mistake? Rated M for last chapters, Kaga x Misa, Kaga x Kona.
1. Depression

**Story Genre:** Yuri, Kagami x Misao, Kagami x Konata. Implied Yutaka x Minami.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Lucky Star _or any companies associated with it.

**Story Summary:** Kagami and Misao start dating, all seems well until Konata finds out and becomes depressed from jealousy. Will Kagami realize that she's made a mistake?

**Lucky Love and Depression**

"Kagami~n!", Konata purred as she called to her friend Kagami Hiiragi, who just ignored her and kept talking to their friend Miyuki Takara. Konata, determined to not be ignored, walked up behind Kagami and poked her in her side. Kagami jumped and "eeped", then immediately turned around, face as red as a ruby from anger and embarrassment.

"Konata!", Kagami screamed, "didn't I tell you to stop touching me? And don't call me that stupid nickname!"

"Aww", Konata whined, "but it's fun, and besides, you're so cute when you're angry!"

Kagami blushed and continued yelling at Konata while her sister Tsukasa walked in looking at the two. Tsukasa looked at Miyuki who just smiled and shrugged, which probably meant "they're up to their usual bickering."

"So anyways Kagamin, I came here to tell you something." Konata grinned, which Kagami knew wasn't a good thing.

"Let me guess, you got another level or whatever you call it on that game you eat and breath for a living?"

"Nope! There's a festival going on next week, and I was wondering-" Konata was cut off when Kagami placed her hand on Konata's mouth.

"Let me stop you there, what you're saying is there's another anime convention going on and you want me to come with you to help you buy all this stuff you want, right?" Kagami removed her hand, and was surprised when Konata shook her head no.

"No, Kagami, it's a regular festival with games and food and everything. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Oh, okay well i'll see if-" Kagami stopped talking when she heard Misao chant her name as she walked into her classroom. Kagami smiled slightly and walked up to her, leaving Konata standing there confused.

"Hey, Yuki-chan", Konata turned to Miyuki, "Why is she here? She never visits, isn't she in a different class?"

Miyuki smiled sweetly at Konata and pointed at Kagami and Misao before saying, "Just watch, you'll understand in a second."

Konata looked over at Kagami and froze up. She saw Kagami and Misao kiss briefly and smile at each other, they talked for a bit and then Misao when back to her classroom.

"They started dating yesterday, I guess Kagami didn't tell you yet." Miyuki said to the motionless Konata. Kagami walked back and began answering her earlier question.

"So anyways, like I was saying Konata, i'll see if I can go, but if I can then sure i'll go with you."

Konata, who's face was now emotionless and a little pale, gently shook her head.

"Never mind, I just realized I have something to do that day anyways ..."

"O-oh, well okay that's alright, maybe some other day then." Kagami said with a confused look on her face, looking at her short emotionless friend.

"Y-yeah … maybe, that's if Misao allows it." Konata said with a fake smile on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagami replied defensively, Konata didn't say anything, and instead just walked away and sat down in her seat. Kagami turned to Miyuki with an angry and confused look on her face. "What's her problem, Miyuki?"

"Well, let's just say this has opened an interesting chapter in our lives." Miyuki said with a smile on her face, she knew exactly what was happening but decided not to tell Kagami. _"Let's see how long it takes her to figure it out ..."_ Miyuki thought, looking at Kagami who just sighed and sat in her seat.

Class began and after attendance was done, Nanoko Kuroi looked at Konata who surprisingly wasn't as energetic and hyper as usual. She just shrugged, figuring she had a stomachache or something. However, all throughout class, Nanoko would occasionally look at Konata who was diligently taking notes. "_Okay what is going on here? She isn't sleeping, or reading manga, but instead she is taking notes ..." _

The bell rang and everyone got up and began walking out the door, Konata was just getting her stuff together when Nanoko called for her.

"Izumi, would you stay after class for a minute? I need to talk to you."

Konata walked over to her desk, her face still completely blank and emotionless. "_She looks like she just saw a ghost ..."_ , Nanoko thought, "_I should be careful with what I say."_

"Konata, are you feeling alright? You look ill, and you were taking notes in class."

"Am I not allowed to … ?" Konata asked with a monotone voice.

"No that's not it, i'm glad you're taking notes, I was just worried because you never do and you seem upset today."

Konata hung her head, which made Nanoko realize she said something she shouldn't have. Konata didn't say anything, and instead walked away to go to her next class, leaving Nanoko worried and confused. "_Whatever it is, I hope she's back to her usual self soon, otherwise I won't have anyone to __scold for sleeping in class."_

The day continued rather boringly, lunch was the same except Konata didn't eat and instead sat alone in silence. Kagami figured it was something to do with her computer game or something, and tried ignoring her until Tsukasa spoke up.

"Hey Onee-chan, doesn't Kona-chan look a little sad?" Tsukasa looked at her sister who continued eating.

"Eh … probably something to do with her video game life, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kagami said as she shoved more food in her mouth. Tsukasa looked at Konata again, then shrugged and finished what was left of her lunch. Miyuki just smiled, and looked at Konata. "_Let's see where this leads … Izumi-san. Are you going to tell her? Or will you deepen this story further?"_

School ended for the day, Miyuki took her train home and the Hiiragi sisters began walking home like usual. Misao ran up to Kagami and hugged her from behind, making Kagami blush and giggle a little. Tsukasa smiled at the couple, and kept walking her Kagami now joined by Misao.

"Hey, Misao, did you notice Konata acting a bit funny today?" Kagami asked, looking at the smiling fanged girl.

"Kaga-chan, I told you to call me Misa-chan." Misao said with a grin on her face, "and besides, I don't usually pay attention to her. Maybe she's just jealous that i'm dating you?"

"W-what?" Kagami stuttered with a blush on her face, "No way Misa-chan, I doubt Konata would be jealous, she doesn't even like me."

"Are you sure~?" Misao sung, making Kagami blush even more.

"The way you're asking, it almost sounds like you want her to like me, and if she did that she might try to take me away from-"

Misao cut her off by kissing her and poking her forehead, "Don't be silly Kaga-chan, I wouldn't let that happen!" Kagami smiled and sighed, although they didn't seem like much at the time, those words made Kagami think about it more and more.

"_What if … she really is jealous? I mean, she's always clinging onto me, so I guess it's possible ..."_

Misao said her goodbyes to Tsukasa and Kagami, pecking her on the lips before walking down to her house. The twins kept walking, neither of them talking the entire time. Tsukasa was worrying a little about her sister, who was walking with a blank look on her face.

"U-um, onee-chan, are you alright?" Tsukasa looked at Kagami who snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah i'm fine ..." Kagami said as they reached their house. "I have some homework and studying to do so I'd like to be alone for a while if you don't mind.

"Sure, no problem sis ..." Tsukasa watched as her sister walked upstairs to be in the solitude of her bedroom.

"_I didn't know we had homework today … ohhh I need to start paying more attention!"_ Tsukasa whined, and went to go through her books to find the homework Kagami mentioned. Although there wasn't any homework, Kagami wanted to be alone so she could think about what Misao had said.

"_maybe she's just jealous i'm dating you ..." _Misao's words echoed through Kagami's mind like an endless cavern, she wasn't sure why but she couldn't get the possibility that maybe Konata likes her out of her mind.

Kagami sighed and looked at a picture of Konata and everyone else when they took that class trip. She had put the picture in the middle of her studying desk, every time she saw the picture she blushed from what she thought was embarrassment because Konata had her face pressed up against Kagami's.

"Maybe … she didn't do that to embarrass me …" A flashback suddenly occurred in her mind, it was when Konata was at the Aya Hirano concert with her. Kagami let Konata stand in front of her so she could see the singer better, but the entire time they were listening, Konata was holding Kagami's hand and blushing. "_She's probably just silent from the shock and excitement ..."_ Is what she thought, but now that she thinks about it, Konata looked awfully happy for more than just the concert.

Kagami sighed and fell onto her bed, "_why can't I get her out of my head … ?" _Kagami laid there thinking, until she heard her cell phone ring, she took it out and answered.

"Hello?" Kagami said with her usual professional voice.

"Hey, Kagami ..." A quiet voice on the other end responded.

"Konata? Is that you?" Kagami didn't get to say anything else before the phone was disconnected, she tried calling back but it said the number was out of service.

"_Konata … what's happening to you?"_

**Chapter End**

_**Author's Notes: **_Sorry this Chapter sucks so much guys, I promise it'll get much better later on. See you in chapter 2 !

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	2. Disappearance

_**Lucky Love and Depression**_

_**Recap of last chapter: **_Kagami and Misao make it public that they are dating by kissing in school, Konata doesn't take this too well and becomes depressed, Misao made Kagami begin thinking about why Konata is depressed by suggesting she's jealous of their relationship. Konata called Kagami but after saying hello to her, Konata disconnected her phone leaving Kagami worried.

**Lucky Love and Depression: Chapter 2**

Kagami looked at her phone, confused and angry. Konata called her, but after she said "Hi" the number was disconnected. She was trying to make sense of all of this, "_what is her problem …? Even if she does like me, why has she been waiting all this time?"_ Kagami moaned and fell onto her bed, all she could think about was her relationship with Misao, and wondering if Konata will be okay.

"Well … I should probably talk to her tomorrow at school, if she even wants to that is." Kagami sighed, a lone tear fell down her left cheek, and right before Tsukasa walked in she wiped it away so her twin wouldn't worry.

"Hey onee-chan, can you help me with my homework?" Tsukasa asked shyly, but still embarrassed like always.

"Huh? What homework?" Kagami thought for a second and remembered she used that as an excuse to get some solitude.

"But I thought … never mind, sorry." Tsukasa walked over to Kagami and sat next to her on the bed. "More importantly sis, are you okay? You've looked kind of sad ever since Misao walked home, can it be you miss her? Or are you worried about Konata?" Tsukasa was kind of shocked when Kagami suddenly started sobbing, she wasn't really sure what to do so she just hugged her older twin and tried to comfort her the best she could.

"I'm s-sorry Tsukasa … you shouldn't _(sniff)_ need to see me like this ..." Kagami wiped her eyes and she laid her head on her twin's shoulder. "I thought I was the older sister, yet here you are comforting me … thanks Tsukasa."

Tsukasa smiled and shook her head, "don't mention it sis, you've always been there for me so I should be able to do the same. Do you want to talk about why you're upset?"

Kagami stopped sobbing and looked up at Tsukasa with slightly teary eyes, "okay … but only if you promise not to tell anyone else, not even Misao."

Tsukasa nodded in agreement, but was worried because Misao was apart of the reason. "_I hope Misao didn't do anything to hurt onee-chan … she sounded like she was on her phone earlier though ..." _Tsukasa thought to herself as her sister dried her eyes and sat back up.

"Well you see ..." Kagami explained the whole deal to Tsukasa, how Konata was acting, Misao's words, and especially how Konata may be jealous of losing her to Misao. Tsukasa surprisingly didn't seem too shocked by the news, but instead giggled a little and hugged her sister.

"Onee-chan, promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Tsukasa looked at Kagami dead in the eyes, with a serious tone in her voice, which she has never had before.

"U-um, okay …" Kagami replied, looking kind of worried.

Tsukasa took a deep breath and said, "the truth is, onee-chan, Kona-chan does really like you. She told Yuki-chan and I last week, she told us to not tell you because she didn't want you to get mad at her and stop being her friend."

Kagami was shocked to say the least, to hear the news she's wanted to hear all this time, but also didn't want to hear, left her speechless. Kagami tried to speak but no words would come out. Tsukasa smiled and hugged her older sister, and spoke again.

"I know this is probably a shock for you, but I think Misao was right. Kona-chan probably took the thought of losing you to Misao pretty hard, considering she has liked you the moment she met you. I don't think you can do much now, but I think confronting her and apologizing would be the best choice."

Kagami just nodded in agreement, and hugged Tsukasa back, crying yet again. Konata has always teased Kagami, made fun of her and embarrassed her countless times, but Kagami always thought that was because she was her good friend.

"... I never thought ..." Tsukasa looked at her twin who was trying to speak in between sobs, "I never thought, that Konata would ever have those feelings for me. I'm really happy she does though, especially because … I have the same feelings for her."

Tsukasa sighed a breath of relief, she was glad her sister liked Konata the same way, but she's worried now about how Misao will react, or rather what Kagami will do about her relationship with Misao. "_I guess I should let her figure out what to do about that now ..."_

"So … what are you going to do now, sis?" Tsukasa was kind of afraid of Kagami's answer.

"Well … first thing I need to do is confront Konata, and try to get her back to her original self. After that … I'm not really sure what i'm going to do." Kagami just sighed and stood up, "but, now I know why Konata is depressed, so it'll be a lot easier to cheer her up now. I'll just talk to her in homeroom tomorrow."

"Okay, well good luck onee-chan, i'm going to leave you alone now." Tsukasa walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Kagami thinking about her friendship and past with Konata. "_Konata … why didn't you tell me … why?" _Kagami felt the tears coming again and looked once more at the photo of the 4 of them, and smiled when she looked again at Konata's face pressed up against her own.

"Konata … i'm so sorry." Kagami curled up in a ball on her bed and sobbed some more, Tsukasa was listening to her cry.Sheknew she couldn't do anything to help, and if she did try to help, she'd only be a nuisance. She decided it was in everyone's best interest to stay out of it until the situation was resolved.

"_Onee-chan … do your best ..."_

_**The Next Day: School Homeroom**_

Kagami waited in anticipation for Konata, although she knew she'd be late, she had everything she was going to say ready to tell Konata. She's going to tell her that she's happy she has those feelings for her, but that she's sorry she didn't realize it sooner. Then she'll say they can still be the best of friends! "_It's a brilliant idea! Hopefully Konata won't get mad at Tsukasa for telling me though ..."_

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, everybody took their seats and Nanoko started role call. "Izumi … Izumi? Is she going to be late again?" Suddenly the door opened, Kagami looked hoping it was Konata but it was only her younger cousin, Yutaka Kobayakawa. Yutaka blushed and nervously walked up to the teacher and handed her a note, then ran back out of the classroom but not before running into the wall which only embarrassed her more.

"Well … that was an interesting performance, anyways ..." Nanoko read the note and her eyes shot wide open. "Well … it appears Konata Izumi has disappeared … this can't be good." Hearing those words made Kagami's heart sink, she never thought Konata would become this upset about her and Misao.

"_This is all my fault … I need to fix it, and soon before Konata does something stupid like-"_ Kagami cut herself off by shaking her head violently, trying to get the thoughts of Konata having harm brought to her out of her head. "_What am I thinking? She'll be fine!"_

"That's right, she'll be just fine, haha." Kagami didn't realize she had said this out loud, causing everyone in the class including Nanoko to stare at her. Kagami blushed a deep crimson red and sat back down.

"Um, Hiiragi, do you know something about Konata's disappearance?" Kagami just shook her head no, trying to avoid further embarrassment. Nanoko sighed and finished with role call, and began the class like any other day. Kagami, however, couldn't focus and was thinking about Konata all throughout the class.

"_Dammit Konata, why can't I stop worrying about you … ? Oh wait … don't tell me I'm in lo-"_

Kagami's thoughts were interrupted when Nanoko smacked her on the head with a ruler, and not a plastic one either. "First Konata starts taking notes, then you start slacking off, did you two decide to switch roles or something?" Nanoko looked at Kagami who didn't respond, but instead just rubbed the growing lump on her head.

School continued and ended normally, nothing interesting happened after that. Kagami picked up her things and began walking out of her class, when suddenly Misao ran up to her and glomped her, causing her to fall and slide onto the ground. Kagami got up, followed by Misao, and brushed herself off.

"Hi Kaga-chan~" Misao sung, before giving Kagami a big and long kiss. All the boys around them started either nose bleeding or cheered them on, some of the girls looked away in disgust while the other girls either said something like "awww" or "why can't that be me kissing Hiiragi?" Either way Kagami was embarrassed, which showed in her ruby colored blush all over her face.

"Oh by the way Kaga-chan, I can't hang out with you after school today, I forgot I promised Ayano I would come over to her house and chill with her, maybe some other time, kay?" Misao kissed Kagami's cheek before dashing off to her after-school club activity. Kagami just stood there with a confused look on her face. "_What in the hell just happened … ?_"

She looked around and noticed everyone was still staring at her, she blushed more and quickly dashed off and back home making Tsukasa walk home by herself. She ran through the front door, not bothering to announce that she's back, and went up to her room. Kagami closed the door behind her and took long, deep breaths, clearly exhausted.

"_Well that was embarrassing … I wish Misao … err … Misa-chan would pick a better time or place to do stuff like that."_

Kagami sighed and started working on her homework, however she still couldn't get a certain girl out of her head, it wasn't Misao however. It was that same, short, blue haired midget that gave her 2 years of stress and annoyance, but also much happiness. Kagami managed to shake Konata off her mind for now, and continue with her homework.

"_Hopefully Konata will show up soon ..." _

However, Kagami didn't realize how long that would be. A week passed and still no sign of Konata, at this point Kagami was getting really worried, even Tsukasa and Miyuki were troubled by Konata's sudden disappearance. None of them could laugh, or have fun, or even eat lunch normally knowing that their best friend was missing and possibly in danger.

Kagami explained to Yutaka everything that has been happening, and tried asking her if she knew where Konata ran off to, but she didn't know either, and instead started breaking down in the hallway. Thankfully Minami passed by and was able to comfort her and calm her down. Kagami knew that Yutaka had feelings for Minami, she mentioned her all the time when she was at Konata's house and she even in-directly confessed to liking her once. "_I can't let what's happening to Konata and I happen to these two ..."_

"Yutaka", Kagami started to say while the sobbing freshmen looked back at her, "you know what's happening to Konata and I, don't ..." She paused and directed her gaze to Minami while still talking to Yutaka, "don't let what happened to Konata happen to you too, the sooner you do it, the better." Kagami walked off, knowing she got the point across when she looked back and saw Yutaka give Minami a long hug.

"_Good luck you two … I hope you two live a long and happy life together."_ After school ended, Kagami walked home alone again, entered her house, and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. The past week was way too boring and depressing without Konata, Kagami knew this but there wasn't much she could do about it. At least she didn't think so, until she heard her cell phone ring.

"H-hello?" Kagami answered her cell phone nervously, nobody ever calls her, they usually just text.

"Kagami … is that you?"

"W-who is this …?" , Kagami froze up, "_No way … could this be …? "_

"It's … Konata."

_**Chapter End**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

Haiiii there guys! This is my first long-ish fanfic so tell me what you think when you finish it! See you in Chapter 3!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	3. Confessions

_**Lucky Love and Depression**_

_**Recap of Last Chapter: **_Kagami can't stop thinking about Konata's mood change, Tsukasa comes and tells Kagami that Konata had admitted her feelings for Kagami to Tsukasa and Miyuki. Kagami is shocked and admits she feels the same way, and decides to talk to Konata about it the next day in school. However, Konata suddenly disappears and nobody knows where she went and hadn't heard from her in a while, that is until a week later when Kagami received a call from Konata.

**Lucky Love and Depression: Chapter 3**

Kagami held her phone nervously and asked, "W-who is this …?"

A quiet and weak voice on the other end answered, "It's … Konata."

Kagami froze, after a week of not knowing where Konata is or if she is safe, she suddenly gets a call from her. Her first reaction was that of immense joy, knowing her best friend was safe, but then she got angry.

"Konata? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Kagami tried asking calmly. Konata nervously replied on the other end.

"I'm fine don't worry, I've been staying with a friend who lives in Tokyo."

"T-Tokyo? How did you get the money to go there?"

"I was saving it up to buy a new game system, but I can always save up again." Kagami was relieved to hear she was safe although she never heard anything about a friend in Tokyo, but that could wait until later, her first priority was to get Konata back safely.

"Konata when are you coming home? Everyone is worried sick about you." Kagami then heard a voice on Konata's end in the background, it was a boy, she could barely make out the words "Konata, hand me the phone and go into another room." Kagami heard the phone shift and a door close, then a monotone voice on Konata's end say, "Hello."

"Who is this? What have you done to Konata?"

"Calm down, I haven't done shit to her, damn girl accusing me of something like that. Konata will go back as soon as you come here first. You can take the train here and i'll re-reimburse you for the ride here and back. Konata needs to talk to you in person and I am guessing you want to talk to her in person as well."

Kagami was hesitant to reply, seeing as how she didn't know this guy, but she had to agree. "Alright, but tell me, who are you?" She didn't hear him reply, but instead she heard Konata's voice again. "Don't worry Kagami, he's friendly despite his bad language. I'll be waiting at the Tokyo train station at 5:00 pm Tomorrow. I can't wait to see you … bye."

"Konata wai-", Kagami wanted to speak to her more but Konata already hung up. "_What is that girl up to …? Well, at least I know she's okay, that's all that matters." _Kagami put down her phone and told her parents she'd be gone for a couple days visiting a friend, they agreed after she explained to them what happened. Tsukasa was listening to them in the next room, and smiled when she heard Konata was safe. "_That's good to hear … I hope they both return safely."_

_**The Next Day: 4:00 pm.**_

Kagami was on the train to Tokyo, trying to stay calm the entire time, seeing as how she's going to see Konata after a week of being worried sick, not to mention knowing her feelings as well. "_I'm more worried about her friend … he didn't seem safe for her to be around. Oh well, at least he's going to let us see each other." _After a long train ride, during which Kagami was fighting to stay awake, she finally arrived at Tokyo exactly at 5:00. She got off the train and looked around for Konata but couldn't find her, then a tall boy approached her.

"Are you Kagami Hiiragi?" The boy was tall, around six feet, with medium length silver hair that was obviously dyed, a scar under his left eye and a cold stare that felt like it was piercing her soul.

"_He sounds like the guy on the phone … I better play it safe, he doesn't look like good news." _Kagami stuttered for a second, "Y-yeah, who's asking?"

"Don't get an attitude with me, Konata is waiting for you, now come on before she dies of boredom. She's been here for three hours."

"T-Three hours … ?" The boy nodded and walked over to a pillar that Konata was hiding behind. She came out from behind it, she was wearing a long coat and a hat. Kagami almost cried and ran up to her to hug her. Kagami, now sobbing, kept hugging Konata who was shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"K-Kagami, we're in public you know ..." Konata said while hugging Kagami back.

"I don't care! Konata I've been worried sick for a week and you decided until yesterday to call? Don't ever do that to me again ..."

Konata smiled and kept hugging her, until her friend killed the mood with a groan and a rather harsh tone of voice. "Okay Romeo and Juliet, are you two going to stand there all day or are we going to go back to my place so you two can talk in private?"

Kagami whispered in Konata's ear so her friend wouldn't hear her, "Konata, is this guy safe? He's an asshole, no offense ..." Konata giggled and whispered back, "Yes he is safe, and yeah I know he's rude but he's actually a very nice guy, don't worry you'll be fine."

Kagami nodded and held hands with Konata as they walked to her friend's apartment. When they got there she was moderately surprised, it was a normal place, everything was neat and in order and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. Konata's friend looked at her while she was staring around.

"Not up to your expectations? Well i'm sorry for not being sloppy."

"N-no that's not it … it's a nice place." Kagami felt like she could relax, she was half expecting some guys to jump out and tie them both up, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Whatever," The boy said, he pointed to a room, "You two can go talk in there, after you're done i'd like to talk to Kagami alone, Konata." Konata nodded and she led Kagami into the room, it was a spare bedroom with a bed and a couple of wall accessories. Konata sat down on the bed, and patted the spot next to her, inviting Kagami to sit next to her which she did. They sat without saying anything to each other for a while, then Kagami decided she'd be the first one to break the awkward silence.

"S-so, what do you need to tal-" Kagami was cut off when Konata suddenly hugged her from behind. She wasn't the most comfortable being like this seeing as how she was still with Misao, but then again, she really missed Konata. Kagami pressed Konata's hands onto her chest and let her stay like that for a few minutes. After some time Konata let go of her and sat back next to her.

"Sorry about that … I just, really missed you." Konata said with tear filled eyes and a slight blush on her face.

"I know, and I missed you too." Kagami smiled and placed her hand on Konata's, "so, start talking, and start with why you ran away to this place."

Konata stuttered for a second, before finally saying, "I ran away, to make you happier … I knew that if I stayed there, i'd just make everything miserable for you and Misao. After all, I've always been a nuisance to you, right?" Konata smiled a fake smile before Kagami poked her in the head.

"Dumb Konata, how was running away supposed to make things easier? To tell you the truth, it made it worse, I couldn't focus or do anything the whole week you were gone. Misao or not, I need you in my life."

Saying that made Konata blush a deep crimson red, and she looked like she was going to cry again. Kagami hugged her and stroked her hair, since she didn't want to see anymore tears.

"Now tell me who the hell is that jerk in the other room?"

"**I'm a jerk, and you're a bitch, glad we're in an agreement!" **Kagami heard him shout from the other room, which only pissed her off more, but she decided to not leave Konata's side. Kagami perked up and looked at Konata, "wait how the hell can he hear us?"

Konata held up a small hearing and speaking device, which made Kagami jump from embarrassment and anger. "He's been listening to us the entire time! Why?"

"Calm down Kagami, he's doing it so he gets the full story, I told him i'd let you tell him what's been going on when you got here. As for who he is, I met him in my freshmen year of high school. He was already in his senior year, and he lived alone. He played the same online game I do so we became friends quickly. Although he was only visiting our city for a couple days, we still kept in touch. I know he's a jerk but he's still really sweet and caring."

"**You should take some lessons from the midget, lessons on how to stop being such a bi-!", ** Kagami took the device and stuffed it into the pillowcase so she didn't get anymore pissed off. "Okay, enough about him, now tell me one last thing. How long have you liked me?" Konata stared at Kagami with wide eyes and a deep blush on her face.

"H-how did you know that? Who told you!" Konata looked like she was ready to have a heart attack. Kagami laughed and rubbed her head.

"It doesn't matter, but why didn't you tell me Konata?" Konata hung her head and stayed silent for a minute before quietly answering.

"Because … I thought you'd hate me, I always seemed to annoy you or give you a hard time, so I thought telling you that would make you even more angry." Kagami suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit her, "_has she been holding it in all this time just because of that …?"_

"It wouldn't have angered me … because ..." Kagami swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "because, I really like you too Konata."

"W-what did you say?" Konata stared at Kagami, wide-eyed and with a deep crimson blush.

"I said … I really like you too, Konata Izumi." Kagami smiled before Konata suddenly burst into tears, and jumped into Kagami's embrace, crying the whole time. She knew Konata had been waiting years to hear those words, but she didn't think she'd be this … happy.

"I'm … (sniff) i'm so sorry, Kagami … Thank you." Konata looked at Kagami with a big smile on her face, which suddenly turned into a frown, then Konata let go of Kagami and sat on the bed with her head hung low. "But … I guess you like Misao more, huh?"

"Konata don't think like that. I only started dating Misao because she told me her feelings, I had no idea you liked me like that. Or ..."

Konata looked at Kagami with a confused face, "or … what?"

Kagami looked away, "or … I would have never said yes to Misao. I'm really sorry about all of this, Konata … I know I made a huge mistake, and i'm sure Misao will understand if I ask her if we can just be friends again, after all she has always been an understanding per-" Kagami was stopped when Konata suddenly shoved her lips against her own. Kagami sat there, motionless and frozen in shock, Konata pulled back and smiled at Kagami.

"Thank you … Kagami, I must sound pretty selfish, huh?"

Kagami had just snapped out of her trance, "N-no … you don't." She pecked Konata's lips with her own, and sat there blushing. Konata smiled and sat in her lap, and kissed her back, holding her lips on Kagami's until a certain kill joy swung the door open.

"Hey wh- … well, this is interesting … got room for one more?" Konata's friend laughed while Kagami glared at him, "I'm kidding, do you two want something to drink?"

"If it makes you go away, yes." Kagami growled, she didn't like him but she was thankful he kept Konata safe.

"Look, I know I can be a jerk, but I thought you had intentionally hurt Konata, that's why I was a jerk, I hope you'll forgive me. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and some snacks. Konata told me you like Pocky so I bought a few boxes before we went to the train station. Plus, given it's already almost six o'clock, i'm sure you two are hungry."

"O-oh, thanks …" Kagami to say the least was thrilled, she hadn't had Pocky in forever, and it was the only thing that could make that moment with Konata any better. Her friend closed the door and she heard him exit the apartment.

"Oh, Konata, you never told me his name. I'd kind of like to know since he's done all of this for us."

Konata giggled and said, "his name is Kira Shizumi, yes I know it's a dark and gloomy name but it goes well with his appearance, doesn't it? He gave himself the name when he was 7, his parents abandoned him and he had to live on his own ever since. I told him when I first met him that his name isn't a proper one, but he didn't seem to care." Kagami shivered, "_and here I thought only his attitude was bad … I kind of feel sorry for him now" _she coughed once, and kept holding Konata.

"Well, either way i'm glad he kept you safe … I was really … worried about you, you were on my mind all week ..." Kagami looked away, as Konata smiled and inched her face closer. Kagami looked back at Konata, and finally gave in and kissed her again. "_I'm still with Misao technically and I feel bad but … this feels so right ..." _Konata pushed Kagami down onto the bed and laid on top of her. As Konata's kisses became more intense, Kagami felt her tongue enter her mouth and greedily rub up against her own.

Kagami moaned, gave up and let their tongues dance freely against each other in a passionate twist. She felt herself get hotter and her panting rapidly became faster, then she cringed and jumped slightly when she felt Konata's hands slide onto her breasts, massaging them gently. Kagami's tension subsided and unbuttoned her shirt. Konata took advantage of the opportunity quickly and placed her hands on her bare breasts.

"K-Kagami, you weren't wearing a bra …?"

"S-so what …? Just … keep going before I change my mind." Konata nodded and kissed Kagami once more before bringing her head down to her naked chest. She licked Kagami's left breast once, causing her to let loose a quiet cry of pleasure, which is just what Konata was hoping for. She began sucking on Kagami's breast while her hand caressed the other. Kagami's back arched as waves of pleasure entered her. She was panting heavily as she felt Konata's hand slide down her stomach, and go under her shorts until …

" … Whoa ..." The two jumped up and yelped in surprise as Kira was standing in the doorway holding two cups of tea and a couple boxes of Pocky, staring wide eyes at the two girls. Kagami blushed intensely in embarrassment and put Konata in front of her to block his view.

"Um … wow … well this is awkward. So will I get that talk with Kagami or will she be too … exhausted?"

Kira chuckled a bit before getting hit in the face by a flying pillow.

"Ouch, why did you do-"

"**GET THE HELL OUT!" **Kagami screamed in embarrassment at the top of her lungs.

"Yes your highness," Kira quickly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him and laughing a bit as he heard Kagami quickly re-button her shirt and mention something about "he's going to regret that later."

"_Well that can't be good ..." _He thought to himself, before smiling and leaning against the wall. "_I guess this is a good thing, maybe Konata will finally stop telling me her damn sob stories while i'm gaming."_

Kira kept thinking for a second, until he heard Kagami's voice, which was slightly calmer now.

"Hey, Shizumi-senpai, you can come in now ..." Kira sighed and yelled back in reply, "Aww you called me senpai, there won't be another pillow or something more dangerous waiting for me, right?"

"Just get the fuck in here before I hurt you." Kira flinched a bit, not expecting her to be so blunt and harsh. He walked back into the room and was glad to see Kagami was sitting on the bed, fully clothed looking at him. Konata walked to the door and smiled at him before she left to go watch television. Kira closed the door and sat next to Kagami on the bed and looked at her.

"W-what's wrong …?" Kagami looked at him, blushing slightly which he noticed and pointed out to her before laughing slightly.

"Oh nothing, I just want to tell you a couple things real quick. First off, you better love Konata with all your heart, that girl is the damn nicest person I've met in my life, even with my scary look and dark name she still treated me like I was her own family, I don't want to see her cry in sadness ever again like she did when she showed up at my door. The second thing is more of a question, Konata told me you have a twin but she wouldn't tell me her name, she's single right?"

Kagami looked at him with a confused look, "Umm … yeah, so?"

Kira chuckled, "is she single?" the question was answered with a rather painful punch to his gut, which knocked the wind right out of him. After he was able to breath again and calmed down, he looked at her with another smile.

"I'm guessing that means stay the hell away from my sister, right?"

"You guessed it, now, when can Konata and I go home?" Kira got up and began walking out of the room, before he turned around and smiled at Kagami.

"You can go home tomorrow, i'll give you the money for your train tickets and your money for your ticket here. Until then, you two will need to share a bed, try not to make too much noise."

Kagami blushed, then gritted her teeth. "Why you ...", Kira laughed and walked out of the room.

Kagami was ready to yell something, until she heard her phone go off. She scrambled to answer it in time. "Hello?" Kagami said, still a little exhausted from her earlier experience.

"Hello, Hiiragi-san. It's Ayano, Misao's friend."

Kagami was surprised, seeing as how Ayano never talks to her, much less call her. "Oh hello, what's up?" Ayano stuttered for a second, before nervously saying, "there's been an accident … Misao's been hurt pretty badly."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

Whew, that was a fun chapter to write, I tried using a new/random character because I was kind of stuck, tell me what you think. See you in Chapter 4!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	4. Pleasure and Cheating

_**Lucky Love and Depression**_

**Recap of Chapter 2: **Konata finally tells Kagami she had been with a friend of hers in Tokyo for the past week, Kagami took the train there and met them both. The boy let them go back to his apartment with him so they could talk privately in a room, even though he was listening in on them the entire time. Konata told Kagami the boy's name is Kira, and the two then shared a rather intense moment, until Kira walked in on them only to incite Kagami's rage to make him leave. After Kagami and Kira talked, Kagami got a call from Ayano, telling her that Misao got into an accident.

**Lucky Love and Depression: Chapter 3**

"Hello?" Kagami said into her phone, wondering who'd be calling her, since usually only Konata or Tsukasa call her.

"Hello, Hiiragi-san, it's Ayano, Misao's friend." "_Oh yeah … that blonde girl, what could she possibly want?"_

"Oh, hey there, what's up?"

Ayano paused for a second, and nervously said, "It's Misao … she's been in an accident."

"WHAT! What do you mean? Is she okay!" Kagami practically screamed into the phone, making Konata and Kira look at the room while they were sitting in a different room on the couch. "Umm … should we …?" Kira looked at Konata, pointing towards the door. "Nah it's best to let her deal with stuff like that."

Kira just shrugged, "Alright, so … do I get anoth-?" Kira started to ask before Konata cut him off and mouthed "sorry, i'm taken now." He laughed and got up to go get a drink. "_I got two soul mates together … damn i'm a nice guy, why can't I find a girl?" _Kira thought for a second and suddenly remembered, "_oh yeah … i'm a jerk, guess that accounts for most of the reason, oh well."_ While Konata and Kira had their discussion, Kagami was still screaming in panic and worry for her girlfriend.

"A car crash? What are you talking about, Misao can't even drive yet!"

"I know ..." Ayano replied, sounding almost guilty, "she wanted to try driving my dad's car, I told her it was a bad idea but she seemed really excited to try so I finally gave up, but I didn't get in the car with her, this is all my fault ..." Ayano sounded like she was sobbing, Kagami was angry but not at her, seeing as how she didn't encourage Misao to do anything stupid.

"No, it isn't your fault Ayano, you tried to tell her not to. Is she alright though?"

"She won't wake up, the doctor said she's in no danger of dying, but she's in a temporary coma. She's scratched up pretty badly too."

Kagami gulped and started shaking all over. "H-how long of a coma … ?"

"The doctor isn't sure, he said she could wake up in a day, or a year. There's no real way to tell. She's been out ever since 6:00 pm today. Kagami froze up, and looked at the clock, Konata and her had kissed at 5:45 pm. "_There's no way … it has to be a coincidence." _

"I'm in Tokyo right now, but i'll be back tomorrow at 2:00 pm, i'll come see her the first opportunity I get when I step off the train." Kagami felt bad she couldn't be there for her right now, but she couldn't help it.

"Alright, i'll fill you in on anything else that happened when you get here, goodbye Hiiragi-san." Kagami was about to ask more about Misao's condition but Ayano had already hung up the phone. She just looked at the phone, as a single tear drop fell from her left eye, she suddenly felt really guilty about cheating on her. "_After all she did for me … I turn around and do this to her, now she's in the hospital, how the hell am I supposed to tell her?"_ Kagami heard the door open, and Kira was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"What do you want … ? Come to make fun of me or piss me off again?" Kagami said while she wiped the tear from her cheek.

"Come on Kagami-chan, even a guy like me has a heart. The hearing device I gave Konata fell out of the pillowcase while you two were, um … experimenting, either way, I heard everything."

Kagami froze, she was worried about what he would say, "_he's probably going to go off on me, calling me a cheater and a horrible person. It's okay though … I deserve it."_

Kira spoke again, "and I wanted to say, kiss or not, you couldn't have prevented that crash. Even if you did cheat on Misao, you aren't the cause of her accident. Also … yes cheating is wrong, but you need to remember, Konata is very important to you, and i'm sure Misao will understand. Even if she doesn't, her anger won't last too long."

"You … you've dealt with a problem like this before, haven't you?"

Kira said nothing, but just turned around and ushered Konata into the room. "You two will be sleeping in this bed tonight, try not to wake up the neighbors."

Konata pouted, "aww, you mean I don't get to share a bed with you anymore?" Kira blushed and Kagami's jaw dropped, "y-y-you two s-slept together!" Kagami looked like she was ready to implode, but Konata just laughed. "Nah, I was joking, I wouldn't give him the pleasure."

"Hey hey that's not nice, and besides, I wouldn't allow you in my bed anyways. Your snoring would keep me awake all night."

Konata blushed and started stuttering, "K-Kira! Don't lie about stuff like th-"

"Who's lying! Ha! I heard you all the way in the other room, you sounded like a motorboat engine!"

Konata tried putting her hand over his mouth, but she couldn't reach. Kira laughed until Konata punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over trying to catch his breath. "What is it with short people aiming for the stomach!" He said, trying to not sound winded.

"Well, I could aim for a lower place if you'd prefer?" Konata said, looking at Kira's waistline.

"You do that, and you two are definitely not going back home, and you're not going to be able to stay here either."

Konata looked at him with puppy dog eyes, which made him forget about his anger and hug her instead, Kagami couldn't help but feel jealous, seeing Konata in the arms of another. "Alright you two, can we go to sleep now? I'm exhausted, and Kira don't you dare make a comment about that.

Kira looked at her and grinned, "_damn she can already read me, that can't be good, I don't need two people that can do that," _he thought, while looking at the blue haired girl in his arms. "Okay you two, go brush your teeth or whatever and go to bed, I don't want to have to be the adult here 'cuz i'm hardly one myself."

Kagami and Konata nodded, Kagami got up to go to the washroom, then stopped and looked at Konata who was now standing next to Kira. "Hey Konata, I forgot to ask, you're wearing strawberry flavored lip gloss aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, i'm surprised you figured it out that easily, Kaga-chan~" Konata sung while grinning at Kagami, until Kira perked up and looked down at Konata.

"Wait, strawberry? See I knew it tasted like strawberry, but you told me it wasn't."

Kagami laughed and replied, "trust me, it was definitely str- wait a second … how would you know what it tastes like!"

Kira and Konata blushed a deep ruby red color, Konata ran off past Kagami to the bathroom, leaving Kagami glaring at Kira. Kira looked down at his imaginary watch, "oh wow look at the time, it's already so late, I gotta get to bed, GOODNIGHT!" As he bolted the other direction and ran into his room, locking the door, he left Kagami standing outside shouting. "Come out here and answer me you bastard! How did you know?"

"I can't hear you, i'm sleeping!" Kira said, pretending to make snoring noises.

"What the … that doesn't even make sense!" Kagami continued shouting, until Konata came out and told her she can go into the bathroom now to get ready for bed. Reluctantly, Kagami did and after she left, Kira spoke up. "Has the demon left yet?" Konata giggled, "yeah she's gone, you owe me one you know. You just had to tell her, didn't you?"

Kira chuckled and replied in a sarcastic tone, "I have nooooo idea what you're talking about, _strawberry~_." Konata blushed again, and walked into her bedroom. Kagami got out of the bathroom shortly after and, after trying to open Kira's door to see if he unlocked it, went into the bedroom as well. Konata was waiting for her, lying on the bed under the covers, looking at her with a devilish smile.

"I've been expecting you ..." Konata purred, causing Kagami to shiver a little, "you scare me sometimes, you know that?" Konata kept the devilish smile, and nodded, patting the spot next to her. They had slept in the same bed a couple times before, but that was before they were "together". She nervously walked over to the bed and laid down next to Konata, who immediately wrapped her arms around her waist. Kagami could tell Konata wasn't going to try to sleep any time soon, so she sat on top of her and smiled a devilish smile like what Konata had earlier.

"K-Kagami … ?" Konata said, while Kagami was sliding her hands up and down Konata's torso.

"I got my pleasure today, now it's your turn." Kagami started slowly unbuttoning Konata's shirt, while she slowly kissed down her neck. Konata was squeaking with each new kiss, and panting heavily already. Kagami ripped off her shirt and wasn't surprised when Konata didn't have a bra on like her. "_She was probably expecting or hoping this would happen."_

Kagami began gently caressing Konata's breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure, she had always dreamed of Kagami doing this to her, but now it was happening for real. Konata was moaning loudly now, as Kagami went down and started licking all over her chest while stroking her hair. Konata was moaning so loud she was almost yelling, until …

"**OI! Romeo and Juliet, keep it down, i'm trying to sleep! And I don't exactly feel like washing those bedsheets tomorrow morning."**

Konata looked at Kagami, who then had an idea to mess with him. Kagami told Konata to stay quiet for a second and yelled, "**Aww, what's wrong Shizumi-senpai? You don't want to listen to two hot lesbians at it all night?"**

"**Two? What are you talking about? Your sister isn't even here, you are!"**

"**YOU BETTER HOPE THAT DOOR IS BOLTED SHUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **Kagami screamed, while Konata was buttoning her shirt back up. "_Suddenly … i'm not exactly in the mood anymore," _Konata thought to herself before hugging Kagami and dozing off into a deep slumber. Kagami just smiled, still a little pissed off at Kira, but decided to let it go and conserve her energy for tomorrow, she's gonna have to do a lot of explaining to Ayano and Misao. Kagami hugged Konata and held her in her arms, before drifting off into dream land.

"Christ … that girl, I'm starting to wonder if she's right for Konata. She seems a bit too … violent." Kira laughed as he laid awake in bed, "_but I guess she's only like that to me, ha, who knows? Maybe if her and Konata break up I can always take the rebound on her. Unless she takes that as an opportunity to gut me ..." _Kira sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"_I guess for now, the best I can do is cheer them on from the sidelines, after all Kagami-chan won't let me anywhere near Konata or any of her friends for that matter. I guess I probably shouldn't mention i've been talking with Tsukasa ever since Konata gave me her phone number … oh well, she will find out soon enough."_

Kira felt himself about to doze off, and before drifting off into sleep, he whispered, "goodnight, my friend, I hope I made a difference in your life, Konata."

**Chapter End**

_**Author's Notes: **_

Whew! That was a fun chapter, sorry if I focused around Kira too much, I promise after this chapter we won't be hearing too much of him. In case you all didn't understand Kira's comment to Konata "Your sister isn't even here, you are!" He was disagreeing with Kagami's statement of there being two hot girls in that apartment, and instead saying that Konata was the only one there, and that Tsukasa was the hot twin instead of Kagami. Thank you all for reading this far, see you in chapter 5!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	5. Apologies and New Love

_**Lucky Love and Depression**_

_**Recap of Last Chapter: **_Kagami finds out Misao got into a car accident, feeling guilty about tormenting her constantly, Kira assured Kagami there was nothing she could have done to stop it. After some comedy ensues, Konata and Kagami go to bed for the night sleeping in the same bed and started to have a little fun. Kira interrupts, claiming he didn't want to hear them all night, to which Konata and Kagami decided to just go to sleep.

_**Lucky Love and Depression: Chapter 5**_

The morning sun covered the town of Tokyo, and while a select few were still asleep, a certain twin-tailed girl was wide awake. "_I barely got any sleep last night … I guess I was too worried about Misao." _Kagami walked down the hallway and noticed Kira's door was open slightly, she peaked in and noticed he was still laying in bed. "_He's lucky I'm not pissed at him anymore for last night or I could really hurt him right now…"_

As she walked into the living room, she couldn't stop thinking about Misao's health, and if she was okay or not. After all, she was still technically her girlfriend even after the events last night. "I'll get to see her later today … I hope she's awake by that time."

"Concerned about your play-thing, Kagami-chan?" Kagami spun around and noticed Kira was standing there, with a very groggy and tired look on his face. "Do you want to go now? I can go wake Konata and you two can leave early."

Kagami thought for a second, and decided that would probably be the best option. "Alright, sure, we can go in an hour. I kind of want to get out of this place."

"Aww does that mean you don't like me? I'm hurt, Kagami-chan." Kira laughed, half expecting Kagami to yell at him, but what she did next surprised him.

"Actually, even though you constantly annoy me, you're a pretty nice guy and a good friend." Kagami smiled at him which only confused him.

"Okay … i'm dreaming right? There is no way you can be that nice to me." Kira pinched himself to make sure, which didn't do much except for annoy Kagami.

"Shut up and accept the compliment … god you're so difficult."

"There it is, that's the Kagami-chan I know."

Kira grinned at Kagami who was about to continue ranting until Konata walked into the room yawning and staggering, she almost looked drunk.

"Good morning ..." She said while walking slowly towards Kagami. "Do I get a good morning kiss or what?"

Kagami blushed and stepped back, "N-not right now, you have to wait, or they won't mean anything anymore."

Konata pouted and whined, "Aww but I want a good morning kiss!"

"Then go ask Kira for one!" Kagami yelled pointing at him, he was standing in the kitchen, he turned around from making coffee and replied "hey hey don't drag me into this one." He came out holding a mug, occasionally sipping from it. "By the way Konata, Kagami decided she wants to leave earlier and get home soon. I'm sure everyone back home is missing you like crazy, and honestly this apartment is getting cramped with 3 people."

Konata looked at him while pouting, "does that mean you didn't like me here … ?" Konata was putting on a fake act, Kagami could tell but Kira looked like he was buying it.

"N-no that's not what I mean! I meant this place doesn't have enough for 3 people so-"

"Haha! You're funny Kira, I was just kidding, I knew what you meant." Konata stuck her tongue out at him and ran off to get changed. Leaving Kagami and Kira alone again.

"So … what are you going to do now?" Kira said, going over to the couch and sitting down with his coffee. "After all, you've got a lot to explain to everyone now."

Kagami hung her head, and walked over to him. "I know …" She replied quietly, "but I know i'll find a way. I love Konata too much to just pretend all this didn't happen." Kagami sat down on the couch next to Kira, still hanging her head. Not wanting to spark her anger again, Kira remained as he was, sipping his coffee.

"Well, i'm glad to hear that you love her, but I was actually talking about explaining to everyone that you slept overnight in a 20 year old boy's apartment."

Kagami looked at him with a very serious face and muttered, "what are you talking about? I found Konata wandering the streets, I paid for a hotel room for the TWO of us and we spent the night there. There was never a boy involved."

"Ouch … so you're cutting me out completely? Well, I guess it's probably better that way."

Kagami nodded in agreement, and got up to go check on Konata. Before leaving, she turned and stopped and said, "but … thanks for everything, Kira-senpai."

Kira blushed and nodded, "your welcome, if you two need some time to get away from your everyday lives, you're always welcome here."

"Well don't think you'll get anything out of it." Kagami smirked at him, then walked off to make sure Konata didn't try going to bed again.

"_That girl … I swear, she's too much for me to handle. But I guess that's what's so great about her."_

_**An hour later at the train station.**_

Kagami, Konata and Kira sat near the station waiting for the train. Kira looked at Konata and Kagami and asked them if they had everything they needed. They both nodded, and Kira slipped Kagami a envelope. "You'll find money that's to refund you for your ticket here, plus some extra so you and Konata can go on a date when you two get settled back in," he whispered in her ear.

Kagami smiled, "thank you, Kira-senpai." The train pulled up and Konata hugged Kira before walking inside the train, sitting down and saving a seat for Kagami. "If you don't hurry, you'll need to wait another 3 hours for the next train."

"I know, I know," Kagami began walking inside the train, then spun around and hugged Kira before running inside the train. Kira waved at them and yelled, "Kagami! Good luck, and tell Tsukasa I said hi!"

Kagami smiled and yelled back, "Thanks! And don't worry I- wait HOW DO YOU KNOW HER NAME?" The door closed and the train departed, Kira laughed and began walking back to his apartment. "_I need to be more careful about what I say ..."_

Back on the train, Konata and Kagami finally got some time to talk. Kagami mostly wanted to talk about how their life will be when they return, and what she will need to do about Misao. Konata agreed that she'll keep it a secret for a few days until everyone has calmed down.

"... but you know Kagamin, this won't change you and I at all, will it?" Konata held Kagami's hand and laid her head on her shoulder. Kagami blushed, people were watching them but Konata didn't seem to care.

Kagami sighed, "no, it won't, after I clear things up with Misao, you and I will be official."

"Yay!" Konata cheered, before getting a shush from Kagami, reminding her they are still in public. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, Konata slept on Kagami's shoulder while Kagami kept holding Konata's hand and stroked her hair. She noticed some middle aged man was watching her from three seats down.

"Stop staring you creep, this is mine." Kagami held Konata as the guy snarled and stuck his nose in a book he pulled out of his bag. "_Some people are so sick … Oh well, I might as well get some sleep while I can." _Kagami dozed off, laying her head on Konata's. "_I'm so glad I have you back … Konata."_

A couple hours later the train pulled up to the station, and as Kagami rubbed her eyes and smiled at the sleeping Konata who was still resting on her shoulder, she realized she missed her home city a lot more than she thought. She was still nervous about explaining everything that happened in Tokyo to her friends and family, but she was glad she was back.

"Come on Konata, wake up, we're here." Kagami said as she gently shook the girl next to her, as Konata yawned and stretched she looked around and smiled. Kagami could tell Konata missed this place more than she did, after all she was gone for a lot longer.

"I-I'm really glad to be back ..." Konata began to tear up, Kagami led her off the train and out of the station and they began walking to the hospital Misao was staying at. Konata tried holding Kagami's hand on the way there but Kagami kept shaking her off and looking at her. "_Oh right … I forgot, nobody can know yet." _Konata frowned, since she was hoping to make it public soon, but right now she knew Misao was the first person on Kagami's mind.

"Here we are," Kagami looked at the fairly large hospital and walked through the automatic doors. Walking up to the front desk, the receptionist looked fairly young and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello there young lady, is there something I can do for you?" The receptionist said.

"Yes, can you tell me where Misao Kusakabe is staying? I'm her gir- err, her best friend."

"Oh yes, she's staying in room 6-G on floor 2. The elevator is over there." The lady pointed to the far left.

"Okay thank you," Kagami walked over to the elevator, while making sure Konata was still with her. "Are you sure you want to visit Misao too? You know she isn't too fond of you."

Konata grinned, "of course I do! Just because she doesn't like me doesn't mean I hate her. She's still a really nice person."

Kagami smiled, she was glad Konata at least liked Misao, she only wish it was also the other way around. Kagami pushed the button and the elevator doors opened, she let Konata push the up button because she called dibs. After they got to the 2nd floor, they walked down the hallway looking at the signs, trying to find Misao's room.

"Ah! I found it!" Konata called out, pointing at the 6-G sign.

"Konata, hush! We're in a hospital." Kagami scolded the short girl, making her pout. They knocked on the door, and Misao's friend Ayano answered.

"Hello, Hiiragi-san, I'm glad you're back." Ayano said with a slight smile on her face.

"How is she …?"

"She's still unconscious, the doctor said she's doing fine and her wounds are closing up." Ayano looked at the bed where Misao was laying, "I think she's happy you're here though." Kagami smiled slightly, then frowned and looked down.

"Ayano … I need to talk to you about something." Ayano looked at Konata who was hiding behind Kagami, and nodded.

"It's alright, I already know what you want to say. I'm sure Misao will understand."

"Y-you know …?" Kagami looked at Ayano in shock when she nodded again, and smiled at Konata.

"Hiiragi-san is a great girl, treat her the best you can, okay Izumi-san?" Konata blushed and kept hiding behind Kagami.

"O-okay ..."

"Good! Now then, Hiiragi-san would you like to come in and say hello to Misao?"

Kagami slowly nodded, and walked into the room. Something in her chest was struck with pain when she saw the girl she's known for so long laying in a bed unconscious and in pain. She almost cried when she remembered what happened with Konata at the apartment.

"Konata, Ayano, can you two leave Misao and I alone for a minute?"

"Sure, Izumi-san would you like to go look at the candy vending machine?"

"Candy!" Konata cheered and ran down the hallway.

"Wait, Izumi-san that's not the right way!" Ayano ran after her, leaving Kagami alone with Misao.

Kagami walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, and held Misao's hand. She looked so peaceful, laying there with such a calm expression on her face. Kagami put her face over Misao's and kissed her forehead. She felt a few tear drops fall down her eyes and off her cheeks, as they hit Misao's face she realized this all started and happened because she didn't confront Konata sooner.

"Misa-chan … i'm so sorry. This is all my fault, you got hurt because I wasn't with you, i'm a horrible girlfriend." Kagami swallowed the lump in her throat, and calmed down to say her next line.

"Misao, when I went to Tokyo to find Konata, she was wandering the streets cold and alone. We rented a hotel room and after a while … we kissed. Being with you was brief but it was the best time of my life, but I can't continue being with you … I need to be with Konata. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagami sobbed and put her head on Misao's chest, all the while saying "i'm sorry" over and over again. Until she felt her hand being squeezed slightly, she looked at Misao who's eyes were open and looking at her.

"I already have … Kaga-chan." Misao said while smiling.

"MISAO!" Kagami screamed as she hugged the awakened girl, burying her face into Misao's shoulder all the while crying even harder than before.

"Kaga-chan, that kind of hurts, heh ..." Misao said weakly.

"S-sorry … how long have you been awake?"

"Ever since I heard Konata scream something about candy."

"So … you heard it all, didn't you?" Kagami sat up and looked away from Misao, too ashamed to look in her eyes.

Misao smiled, put her hand on Kagami's chin and turned her head to look directly at her. "Yes I did, but don't worry, i'm not mad. I sort of knew something like this would happen, I just wanted to spend some time together with you."

Misao looked up at the ceiling and stayed silent for a second, a single teardrop fell down her cheek as she continued. "I could always tell you really loved Konata but I didn't want to admit to myself that it was true. I've always loved you Kagami and being your girlfriend was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me..."

Kagami by now was crying harder than ever before, still holding Misao's hand. "It was for me too Misa-chan … i'm so sorry."

Misao shook her head, "don't apologize, it's okay. Kagami, I love you, I really do. Please, love Konata with all your heart, because I know she loves you the same.

Kagami wiped her eyes and smiled at Misao, "I love you too, Misao. I will, thank you so much."

"Good, can I speak with Konata now? I promise i'll be nice, heh ..." Kagami giggled and nodded, walking out of the room to get Konata who was next to the vending machine down the hall stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Give me that!" Kagami said, snatching the chocolate from Konata's hand, making her pout and whine.

"Give it baaaaack!"

"No! You've had enough, and besides Misao wants to talk to you, she … she knows."

Konata froze and started shaking, Kagami put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that Misao wasn't mad. Konata slowly nodded, and walked down the hall and into the room.

"H-Hey there, Kusakabe ..." Konata said shyly, looking out the window of Misao's room.

"Hey, Izumi, don't worry i'm not going to yell at you. All I want to say is you better treat Kagami like a princess, she's the most amazing girl I know and i'll kill you if you break her heart."

"I will … thank you, Misao ..."

"Don't push it, Izumi." Misao grinned and Konata started giggling. Konata walked out of the room, and asked Kagami if she could go home now. Kagami nodded and Konata took the elevator back down.

"You know ..." Kagami looked at Ayano who was munching on some healthy thing, "you and Misao would make a pretty cute couple, I think you should tell her your feelings, or are you still dating that boy?"

Ayano blushed and nearly choked on her food, "H-Hiiragi-san what are you saying? I can't do that to Misao … and I actually never was dating anyone, heh ..."

"That's what I thought, and trust me, I know she likes you too. Give it a try, you never know, she may be the best thing that happens to you. Tell Misao I went home and that i'll come see her again tomorrow.

Ayano blushed more and nodded, walking to the room. Kagami sighed and took the elevator back down. "_Today sure was a fun day …" _Kagami walked outside and looked up at the clear sky. "_Whoever would have thought that there would be love born from depression?"_

_**Chapter End**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

Woo hoo! It's done! Thank you all for reading, don't forget there's an **epilogue** and I hope you liked the story. I apologize if I took too long in certain parts or if some of it was boring. Reviews and feedback is very much appreciated, and i'd love to know if you have any pairing requests.

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	6. Epilogue

**Lucky Love and Depression: Epilogue**

A year has passed since Konata and Kagami returned from Tokyo. They are still together as a happy couple, living together in a small apartment in their hometown. Ayano was able to confess her feelings to Misao after some encouraging words from Kagami the day after she visited the hospital. Yutaka and Minami, now in their final year of high school, are a happy but still shy couple which gives Hiyori plenty of material to use for her doujin and manga writing career. Patty returned to America, although she received many pleas to stay from her friends. Miyuki moved and began attending Tokyo University, although Konata begged her to stay and Tsukasa began attending a college in her hometown. 6 months before, Konata had received a letter, saying that Kira had been shot after trying to stop a burglary. Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa all attended his funeral that was held in their town. All three of them cried, but Kagami seemed the most upset. Now they all look at their lives with a smile, waiting in anticipation for their future.

_**Thank you all for reading**_

_**~Love, Ecstasy~**_


End file.
